Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of the Ashleys and Gets Grounded
Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of the Ashleys and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 20th 2019 Transcript In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson was feeling bored. Lawson: Man, I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do! What should I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will make a grounded video out of the Ashleys! But why? Because they're a cliche of four snobby girls, and they sometimes tell Miss Finster on me like Randall does all the time. Spinelli may hate them, but Spinelli teams up with them occasionally. Then Lawson walked towards the computer. Lawson: Alright. Then Lawson got on the computer. Lawson: Let's get started! So Lawson began to make a grounded video out of the Ashleys. Eight minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview the Ashleys Get Grounded video. (video begins) In Ashley A's house, Mr and Mrs Armbruster scolded Ashley A. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Ashley A: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Mrs Armbruster: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Ashley A: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Mr Armbruster: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Ashley A went to her room, crying. Ashley A: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In Ashley B's house, Mr and Mrs Boulet scolded Ashley B. Mr Boulet: Ashley, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Ashley B: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Mrs Boulet: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Ashley B: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Mr Boulet: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Ashley B went to her room, crying. Ashley B: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In Ashley Q's house, Mr and Mrs Quinlan scolded Ashley Q. Mr Quinlan: Ashley, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Ashley Q: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Mrs Quinlan: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Ashley Q: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Mr Quinlan: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Ashley Q went to her room, crying. Ashley Q: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In Ashley T's house, Mr and Mrs Tomassian scolded Ashley T. Mr Tomassian: Ashley, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Ashley T: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Mrs Tomassian: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Ashley T: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Mr Tomassian: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Ashley T went to her room, crying. Ashley T: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Lawson: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Lawson began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Lawson: There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Lawson began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Ashleys Get Grounded video. Ashleu A's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! You just made a grounded video out of us! Why did you do that?', Ashley B's comment was 'Huh? You know it's not scandalous! We are not the ones to be ground Lawson! You are!', Ashley Q's comment was 'Booooo! This video stinks! Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of us! This! Video! Whomps! Do you hear us... WHOMPS! That's it! We're really calling your parents!', Gelman had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'Great video Lawson!', and Ashley T's comment was 'We don't do anything bad! We are so disappointed in you Lawson! We hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Lawson: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Lawson heard his mum calling. Lawson's mum's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! Lawson: Oh! My parents need me! Then Lawson went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Lawson: What is it, mum and dad? Lawson's mum: Erwin, we just got a call from the Ashleys' parents. They said that you made a grounded video out of their daughters. Did you do it? Lawson: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Lawson's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Lawson: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of the Ashleys because they're a cliche of four worst snobby girls in Third Street School ever! Lawson's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooh! Erwin, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of the Ashleys? They're good kids and best students in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Lawson's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Lawson's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Erwin! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Mr Armbruster Emma as Ashley Armbruster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Steven as Mr Boulet Veena as Mrs Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Dallas as Mr Quinlan Kimberly as Mrs Quinlan and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Salli as Ashley Tomassian Joey as Mr Tomassian Kendra as Mrs Tomassian Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff